Setters (film)
| music = | screenplay = | story = Siraj Ahmed | starring = | cinematography = Santosh Thundiyil | editing = Manik Dawar | studio = | distributor = NH Studioz | released = | runtime = 126 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = | gross = 58 lakh }} Setters is a 2019 Indian Hindi-language crime thriller film directed by Ashwini Chaudhary and produced by Vikash Mani. It stars Shreyas Talpade, Aftab Shivdasani, Sonnalli Seygall, Vijay Raaz, Ishita Dutta, Pavan Malhotra, Jameel Khan and Pankaj Jha. The film is about a racket "setters" who arranges brilliant student in place of weak student to appear in examination for money. Principal photography began on 10 October 2018 and was held at various locations in New Delhi, Varanasi, Jaipur and Mumbai. Set in Banaras, Jaipur, Mumbai and Delhi, the film was released on 3 May 2019. Plot The question papers of a banking examination are leaked even after being kept under strong security. The exam setters find out a solution to steal them, make photocopies, get them answered, and sell the answers to candidates who have paid money to them. Apurva Chaudhary is the head of the operation "setters", which specializes in conning the examination, which includes banking, medical and engineering entrance exams. They leak the papers using their extensive network, also providing proxy candidates and latest technology based cheating. The team makes profit worth crores. Apurva is controlled by Bhaiyyaji, who manages the trade from Varanasi. To find a solution, a special police taskforce headed by inspector Aditya Singh is set up. The members include honest officers like Dibakar Mani, Ansari and Isha Shastry. The cops trying everything but Apurva and team come up with new new ideas everytime. After he successfully cons the banking examination for one in Mumbai, Bhaiyyaji gives himthe next task of engineering examination. But the cops are close and they arrest three members of Apurva’s gang. They do not reveal anything under torture. Apurva asks Bhaiyyaji for help, but he now wants to join a party and with political aspirations he doesn't help them. Apurva and Bhaiyyaji hence clash and they set up individual setters operations now. The police meanwhile play divide and rule and try to catch both of them. In the end Apurva changes himself and becomes a good man but police take away Bhaiyyaji. Cast *Shreyas Talpade as Apurva *Aftab Shivdasani as Aditya *Sonnalli Seygall as Isha *Vijay Raaz as Nizam *Pavan Malhotra as Bhaiya Ji *Sharat Saxena as Salim Bhai *Mahesh Manjrekar as Choudhry Ji *Ishita Dutta as Prerana *Jameel Khan as Ansari *Neeraj Sood as Bhanu *Pankaj Jha as Kesariya *Venus Singh as Aarushi *Manu Rishi as Balam *Anil Mange as Dibankar *Umesh Bhatia as Bank Manager Soundtrack The film's soundtrack is composed by Salim Sulaiman and Enbee while the lyrics are written by Dr. Sagar, Raftaar and Enbee. Marketing and release The first look of the movie was released on 06 October 2018. The theatrical poster giving release date of the film was released on 8 March 2019. The trailer of the film was released on 11 April 2019 by NH Studioz. Aftab Shivdasani Shreyas Talpade Ashwini Chaudhary NH Studioz 3 May|publisher=NH Studioz|website=YouTube|date=11 April 2019}} A fresh look poster was released on 23 April 2019 depicting theme of the film. The film was released on 3 May 2019. Reception Box office Setters has earned 58 lakh in India. References External links * * Setters on Bollywood Hungama Category:2019 films Category:Indian crime thriller films Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Indian courtroom films